A co-location facility provider (a “provider”) may employ a communication facility, such as a data center or warehouse, in which multiple customers of the provider locate network, server, and storage gear, and interconnect to a variety of telecommunications, cloud, and other network service provider(s) with a minimum of cost and complexity. Such co-location facilities may be shared by the multiple customers. Co-location facilities provide space, power, cooling, and physical security for the server, storage, and networking equipment for multiple customers, providing the customers with reduced costs and complexity. By using co-location facilities of the provider, customers of the provider including telecommunications providers, Internet Service Providers (ISPs), application service providers, service providers, content providers, and other providers, as well as enterprises, enjoy less latency and the freedom to focus on their core business.
As the number of customers joining a co-location facility and individual customer capacity demands from the co-location facility increase, the ability of co-location facility providers to be able to quickly and efficiently adjust and spread capacity across a much wider customer field becomes more significant.